Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter needle, and more particularly to a filter needle, which is used by being mounted to a front end of a syringe or to a three-way stop cock, and in which foreign substances inside a syringe or a Ringer solution are filtered when a medical fluid is injected into a human body from an ampule or a Ringer's solution, thereby having enhanced convenience and safety.
Description of the Related Art
In general, syringes are used for injecting a substance into an infected patient, and disposable syringes are usually used to prevent the occurrence of a secondary infection. Such disposable syringes inject a mixture of a medical fluid and a powder or only a medical fluid.
In this case, the medical fluid is contained in an ampule, which is usually made of glass or plastic. Thus, foreign substances such as glass powder or plastic powder are generated at a section of the ampule when the ampule is opened.
The ampule is mostly made of glass in many cases to prevent contamination during storage and transportation. A medical fluid in the ampule is suctioned in such a way that an inlet is formed by breaking a portion of the ampule or a syringe needle is forcibly inserted into a rubber plug. In this process, fine glass powder or fine rubber particles are mixed into the medical fluid and introduced into a syringe.
When medical fluid containing such foreign substances is sucked into a syringe, there is a problem in that many adverse effects are produced for patients when such medical fluids are injected.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, a filter has recently been proposed, which is installed in a needle fixing member and filters foreign substances, such as glass, when a medical fluid is sucked into a cylinder through the syringe needle. However, there is a problem in that the foreign substances adhered to the filter are directly injected again into patients in the case of direct injection into patients without syringe needle replacement.
Accordingly, at an actual medical site, a filter-mounted syringe needle is used when filling a syringe by suctioning a medical fluid, and a method of injection after the syringe needle is replaced with a new one is used when the medical fluid is injected into a patient after filling the medical fluid.
Such a series of operations is very cumbersome in the administering of injections to patients, and the quick treatment of emergency patients is not possible. Also, a great number of disposable syringes are used in a day, and because a plurality of syringe needles are used for injections, medical waste is geometrically increased, thereby having an adverse effect on the environment.
Moreover, since this medical waste is processed after being separated from general waste, the problem of increased costs for processing arises.